Thomas the TV Series - Part 7 - Episode 6 - It's Great To Be A Hero!
This is the next scene and sixth episode in Thomas the TV Series. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina (Both beautiful and have a crush on Thomas and Rayman) *Ten Cents as Cookie (Both brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Little Toot as LacMac (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Princess Alumina as Flips (Both kind) *Scar as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Father as The Great Rigatoni (Both strong and evil) *Merlock as Detective Grub (Merlock is evil in Donald Duck Goin' Quackers and The Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley as The No. 7 Train (City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley are both steam engines that double-head together because The No. 7 Train makes the two engines both pull trains) *Madame Amberley as Grub's Girlfriend *The Car Eating Monster as Itself *Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and Others as The People *and more Transcript *Narrator: Our heroes are travelling through to time and space toward a strange island, which is called Trainzland. The island of Trainzland is surrounded by beautiful blue sea. It has fields of greens and sandy yellow beaches. There are rivers and lots of steams where the birds sing. There are windmills and a coal mine and docks where visitors to the island arrive. The island also has losts and lots of railway lines. You can guess who's puffing down along the tracks? It's Archie! Hello, Archie! (Archie whistles) *Archie: (blows his whistle and puffs past as the other engines do the same) Oh, hello, everybody! Welcome to the Island of Trainzland. *Thomas: Can you hear that? *Tillie: That sounds like trains, that Junior told Lily, because trains can talk. *Narrator: Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Little Toot, and Princess Alumina climb up to the top, and look down below. *Archie: Romeo, Juliet, Benny, Leo, and Tye, I think we've found them. It's the Rugrats family. *Romeo: No, Archie. *Juliet: That's just five heroes. *Benny: Yeah, see them in front of you? *Archie: Bother! It's just Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Little Toot, and Princess Alumina. *Ten Cents: Hello. Who are you? *Archie: I'm Archie. *Little Toot: Now don't look too surprised, Little Toot know Archie haven't seen Little Toot, Alumina, Thomas, Tillie, and Ten Cents since... *Archie: ...you've thrown party treats onto my front? *Princess Alumina: Hey, we had a laugh, right? *Archie: We did? *Tillie: Hey, we're speaking to each other. *Ten Cents: Alright! *Thomas: We're all great friends, am I right? *Tillie: Hi! *Archie: Hello, everyone, welcome to Trainzland. *Ten Cents: Come on, Little Toot. We're very home on trains. *Archie: Remember now please, we're off to solve some mysteries. *Leo: We've heard that one before. *Tye: That's right. *Narrator: So Archie travels along with some people inside Romeo, Juliet, Benny, Leo, and Tye along the way to the ice cream factory, and then to the seaside. Ten Cents suddenly rubs his head, because he feels hot when Tillie is stoking the furness with coal, and Thomas is taking Archie's controls. *Tillie: What's the matter? *Ten Cents: I think I need something to cool me down. *Thomas: Here, here's some ice cream for us all. *Narrator: As Archie travels along, he stops at a station to find Yonah, who is picking up timber wagons for Farmer Ernest's farm. *Archie: Hello, Yonah. *Yonah: Hello, Archie. I see you have made friends with five heroes, I see? *Archie: Yes, this is Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Little Toot, and Princess Alumina. They've come to help us on the island of Trainzland. *Yonah: Wow! Could you help me take timber to Farmer Ernest's. It's to help the baby calfs keep warm. *Archie: Sure, let's go. *Narrator: So Archie and Yonah puff over the island, and ask Trevor and Elizabeth to help them, and as they do, the two engines make it safely to Farmer Ernest's. *Farmer Ernest: Thanks for helping us with the timber for the farm, Archie and Yonah. You are really useful engines. *Yonah: You're welcome. *General: Oh, Archie, Craig says that I'm not a proper engine, but needs help on a hill. If you can find Anthony and take him to push Craig, I'll be glad to help you out. *Narrator: Thomas picks up a telephone and calls for Anthony to help, and soon, Anthony is on his way. He buffers up behind Craig's coaches, and helps him by pushing him to the top, just in the nick of time. *Craig: Well done, Anthony! You are a credit to the railway! *Narrator: Then Professor Dumbledore arrives and tells Craig to help Scott pull passengers for a while. *Professor Dumbledore: Craig, why not show Scott how to pull passengers? Don't show off all day, got it? *Craig: Yes, sir. Come on, Scott. *Scott: Coming, uncle, coming. *Narrator: So Craig and Scott set off together as they both pull passengers, while buffering up to their coaches smoothly, wheeshing when the passengers are on board, and not slipping and sliding along. *UP Big Boy: What's wrong, Anthony? Are you going to be kept waiting with the freight furniture train? *Anthony: I don't think you beat me that way, Big Boy, I can gain full speed, only if you're fast asleep. *Narrator: Anthony starts to pick up more speed, puffs up at full speed, until he finally reaches the summerhouse, while puffing at slow speed with Big Boy following slowly with some passengers aboard. *Samson: Oh man. There's a que at the watertank I do need some water. I must deliver all of the coal. *Narrator: After Samson refills with water, he buffers up to the coal cars, and sets off at a high speed. He puffed so hard that his wheels suddenly start to skid and slip until he slams on the brakes before he bumps into poor D206. He gives poor D206 a helping hand by pushing him to the works to get mended. *Scott: Yikes! My magic carpet's flying away! Come back here! *Narrator: Scott speeds after his magic carpet until he finally catches it and takes it to the flower show with Craig following as well as General and Daylight pull into the station with the passengers on board. *Thomas: If we join the dots together, we'll see which engines are on Professor Dumbledore's railway. There! I believe that there is a 4-4-0 on the railway. It's Anthony! Hello, Anthony! (Anthony whistles) *Tillie: Now let's see. Texas puffs happily out of the station, pulling horses, hats, hotdogs, and hay, on his way to a horse show. That's it! We've helped Archie and his friends on the island of Trainzland. *Chorus: Have a look about you, take in what you see, There's a world around you wherever you may be, Favourite names and places everywhere you go, Sodor is our island, the only home we know. Out of Henry's Tunnel or climbing Gordon's Hill, Past the castle ruins toward the watermill, We'll whistle past the lighthouse, gleaming red and white, We'll leave the sheds at Tidmouth, then come back home at night. Take a look about you, enjoy the world you see, Be it town or country, there's such variety Old familiar faces everywhere you go, Sodor is our island, the only home we know. Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah, Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah, Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah. Have a look about you, take in what you see, There's a world around you wherever you may be, Favourite names and places everywhere you gol Sodor is our island, the only home we know. Across the old steel bridge or past the church we'll go, Up beyond the windmill or ploughing through the snow, On towards the castle, and past the sea so blue, Wherever you are going, here's what you should do. Have a look about you, take in what you see, There's a world around you wherever you may be, Favourite names and places everywhere you go, Sodor is our island, the only home we know. Doo be doo be do bah, Doo be doo be do bah, Doo be doo be do bah, Take a look about you, enjoy the world you see, Be it town or country, there's such variety, Old familiar faces everywhere you go, Sodor is our island, the only home we know, Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah, Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah, Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah. Category:UbiSoftFan94